1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a circuit and, more particularly, to a light control signal generating circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A light control circuit often includes a special integrated chip, such as a 555 chip. However, the special integrated chip is very expensive and the circuit structure is complex.
Therefore, what is needed is a light control signal generating circuit to overcome the described shortcoming.